


Marked for Greatness

by TriumphShouts



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bloodplay, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scarification, Supernatural Elements, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriumphShouts/pseuds/TriumphShouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bray's eyes are bright with seeing things Luke can only imagine. He's seen Bray like this many times, followed the twists and turns of whatever knowledge Bray has been granted. It's the only path Luke has ever walked and felt sure of."</p><p>Bray asks Luke to do his will and shape flesh to give him power.</p><p>This leads to the satisfaction of Bray's more animalistic desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked for Greatness

A hand on his shoulder is the first Luke knows about Bray's presence. That's not particularly surprising; the shadows belong to Bray and always have. Luke feels warmed by the touch, turns to see what Bray needs.

"She's shown me the shape I need, brother" Bray's eyes are bright with seeing things Luke can only imagine. He's seen Bray like this many times, followed the twists and turns of whatever knowledge Bray has been granted. It's the only path Luke has ever walked and felt sure of.

Bray produces a long knife from somewhere, gestures with it. Luke doesn't even flinch. When Bray is like this Luke has to make himself whatever he needs. That can be a follower, a protector, a sacrifice, a warrior.

"The shaping of flesh will bring me what I need. Blood must have blood. Dark forces draw down to give me the power." Bray gestures again, barley able to see the world in front of him for all the stars in his eyes.

Bray has asked for blood before, carved a pattern into Luke's shoulder that burned and burned but gave him strength he'd never dreamed of.

Luke nods, beginning to understand. He gets his bag of medical supplies, a horde of bits and pieces to put them back together when their bodies fail. Bray had given it to him one day, handed him a bag full of bandages and disinfectant and told him he was going to need it. Luke had used it that night to stich Eric closed, feeling like he’d been given a responsibility he wasn’t quite ready for. It doesn't cross his mind to question Bray's intention to carve a shape into his flesh, though he does pull a scalpel out of its little box as he sets the bag down on their table. 

"This might work better" he offers, and Bray nods absently. When Luke begins to pull his shirt off though, Bray stops him. Bray picks up the scalpel and hands it back to Luke, then presses a crumpled piece of paper along with it.

By the time Luke has examined the shape drawn on the paper, Bray has removed his own shirt and pulled a chair around to sit so close to Luke they’re almost touching.

Luke feels himself go cold. Bray wants Luke to cut him, to part Bray's flesh and mark him.

It's too much, a trust Luke would never be ready for.

“Bray, I can’t-” Bray stops him with a hand, controls him as easily as if he were a puppet on a string. But Luke’s more than that. He’s an agent of Bray’s will, but more than a puppet. All Luke does for Bray, he does deliberately, does gladly. 

And now he’s being asked to do this.

Bray seems to be edging his way back to this plane of existence, his eyes a little more focused. “Luke, my brother.” He takes Luke’s hand, brushing his fingers over the calloused skin. “Are you not the instrument of my will?”

Luke nods, struck silent by the feeling of Bray’s closeness, by the power he could see coiled within the other man. People just didn’t understand why Luke did what he did, but Luke couldn’t understand why anyone could stand in Bray’s presence and not feel the urge to kneel. 

“Then your hands will do my will and shape my flesh as I direct”. Bray’s right, of course.

That doesn’t prevent Luke voicing a last, blasphemous protest.  
“I don’t want to hurt you” His voice is quite, apologetic for his own weakness.

Bray laughs, but it’s not harsh. “Pain is transient, my brother. Power is forever. You know this.” Luke does. He’d let Bray hurt him a thousand times over if it brought them one step closer to their goal, to his goal.

 

Then Bray brings their lips together, so gently Luke barley feels them touch. It’s a reassurance that Luke needs, but something in Bray’s eyes says he needs it too.

Luke swabs down Bray’s shoulder, cleaning it carefully. He traces the pattern in his mind, staring down at the paper. It’s actually not that complicated, mostly straight lines. He’s drawn more complicated things than this for Bray’s rituals, but that was in paint or chalk on floors and walls. 

Eventually there’s no more putting it off with preparation. 

“Ready?” Luke asks, giving Bray a last moment to change his mind.

Of course he doesn’t. When Bray sets his mind to something, it happens. The world bends around him to set his will in motion, and this is no different.

Bray makes no sound as the first cut, but by the sixth Luke can hear his breathing, can sense his heartbeat picking up. Blood drips from the cuts as Luke makes them (as shallow as he dares). He dabs carefully at them to keep his canvas clear, seeing the pattern take shape.

The tension grows in the air as Luke lays lines down over each other, forming something greater. Finally, he’s making the last cut and pressing gauze over the wounds, setting the scalpel down with relief. 

Bray half-turns to pick it up, runs his finger along the flat of the blade to collect the blood on the surface, then raises his finger to Luke’s lips.

Luke can barely breathe when Bray smears his own blood on Luke’s lips, anointing him with a blessing Luke could never dream of deserving. It tastes of salt and energy and a future bright with Bray’s plans. 

“You’ve done well” Bray praises, and Luke’s hand shakes where it’s holding gauze in place. 

Bray’s body seems to vibrate with energy as Luke wipes his shoulder down and tapes more gauze firmly in place over his handiwork. “This will change things, you’ll see” Bray’s gaze flicks around the room, fast and sharp. Luke can feel something building in Bray, an energy ready to be let loose.

As soon as Luke releases his shoulder Bray spins and presses their mouths together again, a far cry from the gentle press of earlier. This is Bray’s hunger and want, and he wants to devour. 

And Luke wants to let him.

He reveals in the power, in the grace of Bray as their mouths find each other, as Bray’s hands press into his flesh. He wants them to leave bruises, little marks of how favoured Luke is. He wants his flesh to stain forever at Bray’s touch so everyone will know.

Bray is out of his own chair completely now, straddling Luke and taking. Bray threads a hand into Luke’s hair and pull his head back harshly so he can bite at his neck. Luke feels his hardness strain up against the weight of Bray, and his hip roll up at the friction. 

“You’ve tasted me” Bray growls into Luke’s ear “Now it’s my turn”

He bites Luke where neck meets shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Luke yells despite himself, overwhelmed. Bray’s palm grinds against Luke’s erection through the layers of clothing, possessive and threatening. 

“I want to fuck you” He tells Luke, an unleashed force, animalistic and raw. Luke stutters out yes over and over, the only thing his mind can supply him with as Bray bends him over the table and strips his pants away. When Bray presses a finger into him Luke’s almost disappointed. He wants Bray to just shove into him, to tear him apart and make him bleed like Bray is bleeding under that bandage. He doesn’t want to be able to stand, let alone walk. He wants to give Bray everything and then have Bray take even more. 

When Bray’s cock replaces his fingers Luke’s breath catches for so long he thinks he might pass out. It’s too perfect, too sweet a gift every time Bray gives it to him. He knows he shouldn’t be thinking about his own pleasure, should be focused on how good he can make it for Bray but as Luke sucks air into his empty lungs it’s all he can do to hold on.

Bray fucks him too hard, too fast for Luke to catch his breath. It’s more pain than pleasure but Luke’s long since lost the distinction between the two when it’s Bray giving it to him. He almost can’t stand it and he wants it to go on forever. 

“Do you know what you’ve given me?” Bray pants, and Luke knows he means the shape in blood Luke’s hands have carved into Bray’s shoulder. Then Bray’s fingers press into the base of Luke’s neck, into the bite Bray has marked him with.

This is what you’ve given me. Bray says, and it takes Luke a second to understand.

Bray spoke to him inside his head.

Luke feels himself jerk, feels his body spill it’s pleasure out at that knowledge, at that revelation. His cock hadn’t even been touched where it lay trapped between his weight and the table. Bray keeps fucking him, but Luke is floating somewhere else for long moments. He feels connected to Bray and the forces he commands, knows things about the universe only they know.

He hears Bray whisper praise into his ear, into his mind, feels Bray finish inside him with deep, bruising thrusts. 

Slowly, he comes back to himself, feels the weight of Bray slumped over his back. 

He would be happy to stay under Bray like this forever.

“You’ll always be mine” Bray grows into his ear, and Luke knows to most people that would sound like a threat.

To him, it’s a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'm a fan of it being ambiguous whether Bray has supernatural powers or is just good at making everyone (and himself) think he does, but I liked this idea so much I wanted to run with it.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm on tumblr here http://triumphshouts.tumblr.com/ if you want to follow me over there.
> 
> (Not super happy with the title, but wanted to get it up, so by all means if you have ideas for a better title...)


End file.
